Megamind's Crazed Up Life
by Kanna-sama
Summary: /Takes place after Megamind defeated Titan/ Megamind had loved Roxanne ever since he'd been keeping her captive to lure in Metroman. Now, a new villain comes in town and it's a girl? Find out what happens when another villain comes to Metro City.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Megamind's Crazed Up Life**

~A Megamind Fanfic~

_**Normal POV**_

'Titan is now defeated and I am the new protector of this city now.' Megamind thought.

"So, Megamind," A woman's sweet voice spoke to him, "you're the new protector of Metro city now, huh?"

This was Roxanne. She was a determined, young, brunette woman who didn't give up. Although sometimes, she could be awfully stubborn. But, that's one of the reasons Megamind had fallen in love with her.

"Yeah, I guess." Megamind replied to Roxanne. There was one thing that was bothering him though. Did she love him? Yeah, sure, she said she needed him AND she kissed him on the cheek, but that doesn't mean she likes or loves him.

"Something the matter?" Roxanne asked in concern. Megamind turned to look at her.

"Oh, it's nothing." He replied again quickly. She stared at him with a suspicious look. She knew there was something wrong. Roxanne was pretty observant.

"Oh come on. It's not nothing, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Roxanne commanded. Ah, there she goes again, but it still didn't bother Megamind. In fact, he felt a little better that she was concerned.

"Well, It's just-" He started, but Minion suddenly came over.

"Sir!" Minion called to Megamind. Megamind was a little pissed but relieved at the same time. It would be awkward if he had explained to Roxanne about a problem that involved her probably loving or liking him.

"What is it now Minion?" He asked, trying to hide his emotions. Roxanne looked a little worried still though.

"Sir, we have a problem!" Minion started to panic. Both Megamind and Roxanne both stared at the space fish for a minute wondering what could have been the problem.

"Another villain has started to destroy Metro City, and she is challenging Megamind to-" Minion was about to finish, but Megamind interrupted.

"Wait a minute Minion, did you just say SHE?" He asked in surprise, he would have never thought a girl would actually be a villain or superhero. He was so focused on Metroman that he never really paid attention to older villains or superheroes.

"Yes sir, I said she." Minion said, trying to get to his point. "Anyways, she wants to challenge you to a fight!"

"Well, do you know what her name is?" Roxanne asked Minion.

"I believe her name was, Astra." Minion tried to recall.

"Astra?" Roxanne and Megamind asked at the same time. They don't remember a villain named that before, not even Roxanne.

"Sir, what are you going to do?" Minion asked, panic washing over him.

"Minion, relax, I've got this all under control." Megamind told him, trying to calm him down. "Just wait at the invisible car and make sure preparations are ready this time!" Minion laughed a little then took off.

"Megamind, what were saying about earlier?" Roxanne asked, turning her attention back to Megamind. He was sweating, almost too nervous to speak.

"You know, er, now's not a good time to talk about this," Megamind told her, trying to escape the conversation, "so I have to go fight, uh, Astra now. Sooo, Bye!" Megamind rushed out.

"Megamind, wait!" Roxanne called out, but he left. She knew something was up. She had cared so much about him because she remembered when he was telling her about his past in Bernard's body. He was left alone, always picked last, and teased at his old school. Not just there, everywhere. She understood that she had to help him.

Megamind, Minion, and Roxanne appear in front of the crowd.

"Hey look its Megamind!" One citizen called, while others cheered. Megamind walked through the crowd to see who he was battling with, he expected her to be ugly. But he was wrong.

"Hello, Megamind." Her voice sounded very mature. She was blonde with a body any man would die for. She had almost the same powers as Metroman, but she uses them for evil.

"So, uh, you're the one I'm battling?" Megamind asked, a bit nervous about fighting a girl. Roxanne was looking suspiciously at the Astra.

"What? Can't handle a woman villain? You don't seem all that great of a hero, in fact you disappoint me." Astra told him, knowing it would tick him off. It worked. Megamind marched right up to her.

"Oh, I can handle you alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a woman!" Megamind snapped, walking towards his machine. The villain simply smirked waiting for the battle of a lifetime.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Something Interesting

**Megamind's Crazed Up Life**

~Chapter 2~

_**Previously…**_

_Megamind, Minion, and Roxanne appear in front of the crowd._

_"Hey look its Megamind!" One citizen called, while others cheered. Megamind walked through the crowd to see who he was battling with, he expected her to be ugly. But he was wrong._

_"Hello, Megamind." Her voice sounded very mature. She was blonde with a body any man would die for. She had almost the same powers as Metroman, but she uses them for evil._

_"So, uh, you're the one I'm battling?" Megamind asked, a bit nervous about fighting a girl. Roxanne was looking suspiciously at the Astra._

_"What? Can't handle a woman villain? You don't seem all that great of a hero, in fact you disappoint me." Astra told him, knowing it would tick him off. It worked. Megamind marched right up to her._

_"Oh, I can handle you alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a woman!" Megamind snapped, walking towards his machine. The villain simply smirked waiting for the battle of a lifetime._

_**Megamind's POV**_

'She's pretty strong' I thought, fighting Astra, the newest villain of Metro City. At this rate, how could I win?

"What's the problem, Megamind? Not so strong are you now!" The villain had vicious laugh. She really was born as a villain. Suddenly, she flew towards me to attack, but I dodged it.

"You won't win this one Astra! For I, Megamind, the most devilishly handsome hero ever, will defeat you!" I shouted to her. I wasn't going to let a female beat me in a battle, I'm a man for goodness sake, I need my pride!

"Let's see you try!" Astra shouted back. The battle went on until I made the winning move. I used my invention to beat her down. Finally, she hit the ground with a giant thud.

"Hm, it looks like I may have underestimated you," Astra started, "but it's not over I'll-" But, when she was about to finish, a car from one of her attacks was falling straight towards her. I know she was a villain, but I'm a hero, I can't kill anyone! With a fast dash, I swooped her in my arms and moved her away from the car before it crashed onto her.

"Y-you saved me… Why?" Astra asked in confusion. I could almost see a light pink blush across her face, I couldn't imagine a violent villain like her… blush.

"You may be a villain, but you're something that's, well I guess, important to me. You're a living soul, people like you don't deserve to die…" I replied to her, a small smile appeared on my face. Her blush became redder, and she turned away.

"I-I'll still get you. However, for now, _thank you…_" She said quickly and flew out of my arms. Everybody cheered for me. I turned around to Roxanne, but she eyed me weirdly.

"What's with the face?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." Roxanne replied straightly. I sighed, obviously there was something bothering her, but if she didn't want to tell me I'll wait till she is ready.

"By the way, what were you going to tell me earlier?" She asked me suddenly. Oh god. I don't know how to tell her about it. Maybe I should just ask if she likes someone.

"Well, do you like or, you know, love someone?" I managed to stutter out. Roxanne widen her eyes and blushed a little.

"What if I do? What about you, don't you like someone?" She asked. I almost froze, how could I tell her I loved her. What if she didn't love me back? I may be a man but I can't handle rejection like most men.

"Well sure I-" I started but once again, but got interrupted by Minion.

"Sir!" Minion called out. I was relieved that he had called me for once, but on the other hand, Roxanne didn't look very delighted. In fact, she looked like I did when he called me about Astra.

"What is it now Minion?" I asked.

"Could you help me clean up? I mean, you ARE the hero you know." Minion reminded him. I groaned. Being the almighty hero better be worth it. Just hope this cleaning bloody pays off in time…

"Yeah, yeah I know Minion." I groaned again as he left. I began to follow him, but something stopped me in my tracks.

"Finish what you were going to say first." She demanded.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
